The present invention relates to a power-saving apparatus and method for a display portion of a refrigerator, and more particularly, to a power-saving apparatus and method for a display portion of a refrigerator in which brightness of the display portion is controlled only when a user utilizes the refrigerator.
A refrigerator is a freezing apparatus for storing foodstuffs, cooking materials and the like as long as possible. Such a freezing apparatus controls inner temperature of the apparatus by a high-temperature and high-pressure refrigerant, which circulates a refrigerating cycle provided in the apparatus, in order to maintain and store the foodstuffs while preventing them from being spoiled. That is, the refrigerator generates cold air by the refrigerating cycle provided in the refrigerator, and is controlled so that the generated cold air is fed to the interior of the refrigerator based on its inner temperature. Thus, it is possible to keep the inner temperature of the refrigerator constant.
Accordingly, the basic function of the refrigerator is to keep the inner temperature of the refrigerator constant.
On the other hand, there is a growing tendency for the refrigerator to become larger, according to improvement of living standards and trends of consumers having preferences for multi-functional and large products. Accordingly, as the refrigerator becomes more larger, it has had an icemaker, a dispenser and the like in addition to a freezing chamber and a refrigerating chamber. Further, convenience of use and efficiency thereof have been pursued.
A displaying function of the refrigerator results from the tendency. That is, in order to improve the multi-functionalization and the efficiency of the refrigerator, a display portion informs a user of current operating state of the refrigerator and various kinds of messages to be informed by displaying them thereon.
FIG. 1 is a constitutional view schematically showing the brightness control of a display portion according to the prior art.
A conventional refrigerator includes a display portion 1 for displaying various kinds of information to be notified to a user; a backlight portion 7 for regulating the brightness of the display portion 1; a control portion 3 for controlling the drive of a refrigerating cycle for feeding cold air to the refrigerator, and the display on the display portion 1; and an input portion 5 for inputting operating signals of function keys by the user.
In the conventional refrigerator constructed as such, the backlight portion 7 is controlled such that it is always driven in a state where electric power is applied to the refrigerator.
FIG. 2 is a flowchart for control of the display portion of the conventional refrigerator.
The control portion 3 determines whether the refrigerator is in operation at step 100. At step 100, the determination that the refrigerator is in operation is made by confirming that the electric power is applied to the refrigerator. That is, in the state where the electric power is applied to the refrigerator, it is determined that the refrigerator is in operation.
If it is determined at step 100 that the refrigerator is in operation, the control portion 3 outputs driving signals to the backlight portion 7 (step 110). The backlight portion 7 is driven by the driving signals to regulate the display portion 1 brightly. Therefore, the backlight portion 7 is always kept in the driven state when the electric power is applied to the refrigerator.
In the driven state of the backlight portion 7, the control portion 3 monitors whether there are display signals according to input signals by the user through the input portion 5 or a driven state of the refrigerating cycle (step 120).
The control portion 3 outputs the display signals according to the condition of the step 120 to the display portion 1 that in turn, displays the display signals (step 130). In such a way, the display portion 1 displays the driven state of the refrigerating cycle and any informing signals to provide them to the user.
That is, in the conventional refrigerator, the backlight portion for regulating the brightness of the display portion is controlled in such a way that it always operates when the electric power is applied to the refrigerator. Thus, the display portion 1 is always kept bright by means of lighting-up operation of the backlight portion 7, so that various kinds of information is provided to the user.
The brightness control of the display portion of the conventional refrigerator that operates in this way has problems as follows.
The refrigerator is a product that operates all day long. Therefore, there was a problem in that the conventional brightness control of the display portion, which always keeps the display portion bright when the refrigerator is in operation, results in increased consumption of electric power.
Particularly, according to the conventional brightness control of the display portion, since the display portion is kept bright even in the daytime when it is not necessary for the display portion to be kept bright, the electric power was unnecessarily consumed.
Furthermore, even though the display portion of the refrigerator is constructed to have a function of displaying various kinds of information to be notified to the user, the display portion is kept bright even in a case where the user does not remain in the vicinity of the refrigerator. Thus, this has caused the unnecessary consumption of the electric power.
In view of the problems in the prior art, the present invention proposes an apparatus by which unnecessary consumption of electric power can be avoided in performing brightness control of a display portion of a product and use of the electric power of the product can be efficiently regulated.
That is, the present invention aims to control brightness of a display portion of a refrigerator such that the display portion can be kept bright when a user opens a door of the refrigerator, operating signals of function keys are inputted by the user, or behavior of the user is sensed by an infrared sensor.
Further, as for a product employing a touchscreen in which input and display are made in one apparatus, the present invention aims to control brightness of the touchscreen such that the touchscreen can be kept bright when screen contact signals are inputted by the user.
That is, the present invention aims to monitor whether the user utilizes the refrigerator and to control the brightness of the display portion of the refrigerator such that the display portion can be kept bright only when the user utilizes the refrigerator.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a power-saving apparatus and method for the display portion of the refrigerator, wherein the brightness of the display portion is controlled only when the user utilizes the refrigerator.
In order to achieve the above object, a power-saving apparatus for a display means of a refrigerator according to the present invention comprises the display means for displaying information to be notified to a user; a backlighting means for controlling brightness of the display means; a monitoring means for monitoring whether the user utilizes the refrigerator; and a control means for controlling operation of the backlighting means in response to a detected value from the monitoring means.
The monitoring means may be an infrared sensor installed on one side of a front surface of the refrigerator for monitoring whether the user remains in the vicinity of the refrigerator.
The monitoring means may be a door switch for monitoring the opening and closing of a door of the refrigerator.
The monitoring means may be an input means for inputting signals of keys according to selection by the user.
The control means may output signals to be displayed on the display means.
Furthermore, a power-saving method for a display portion of a refrigerator according to the present invention comprises the steps of determining whether a user utilizes the refrigerator; when the user utilizes the refrigerator, outputting signals for controlling brightness of the display portion; and outputting indication signals to the display portion.
The step of outputting the signals for controlling the brightness of the display portion may be performed only for a predetermined period of time.
Moreover, a power-saving method for a display portion of a refrigerator employing a touchscreen as the display portion on which information to be notified to a user is displayed or by which the user inputs signals, according to the present invention comprises the steps of monitoring touch action of the user on the touchscreen; when the touch action occurs, supplying the touchscreen with electric power for a predetermined period of time; and outputting indication signals to the touchscreen.